Cuando solo queda obedecer
by feellikeaplat
Summary: POV Isabella: "Yo era una niña pequeña. Hasta que la opresión y el terror cambiaron mi vida definitivamente. La soledad y la ira me acabaron convirtiendo en lo peor que puede llegar a ser un ser humano, un arma de guerra sin autonomía propia." Fic ambientado en la 2º dimendión.


Buenas, gentes de estes lares, les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió ayer inspirándome en otros dos fics, y que desarrollé en poco tiempo. Trata sobre el pasado que rodea a Isabella García-Shapiro de la segunda dimensión, es mi versión de la historia totalmente creada por mí. Principalmente desarrollé el fic en torno a lo que significa ser humano, que es un tema que me gusta tratar y pensar. Ya aviso que en el fic, Isabella será muy violenta y sufrirá mucho. Y todo esto a una muy temprana edad. Ya en sí el fic es una locura sin sentido, pero avisados quedais.

El fantástico universo de Phineas y Ferb pertenece a los geniales Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, y solo la historia narrada es de mi autoría.

Espero que disfruten el relato que vendrá a continuación. Sin más preámbulos, ¡que suba el telón!

* * *

**(POV ISABELLA GARCÍA-SHAPIRO)**

Y un día más, me encontraba luchando contra la opresión de Doofenshmirtz.

Ya era rutina. Nada nuevo. Llegaban Normobots y había que destruírlos. Sencillo, pues lo había hecho durante cuatro años, desde que empezó el régimen. Cuatro años difíciles. Muy difíciles. Seguía peleando contra un Normobot, pero rápidamente le destrocé la cabeza metálica haciendo que cayese a mis pies. Me aburría. Era siempre lo mismo, y nunca veía avances. Doofenshmirtz nunca se debilitaba. Siempre había más robots y robots. La Resistencia, aunque duramente había aguantando tanto tiempo, apenas logros había hecho. No había cambios, solo una lucha inacabable en la que el mal, parecía ir siempre un paso por delante. En esto me distraían mis pensamientos cuando alguien me arrolló hacia un lado.

"_Hay que estar más atenta, soldado._"

Me reprendió mi líder, Candace, la jefa de toda nuestra afiliación. Rápidamente mi líder destruyó al Normobot que había amenazado mi vida hace unos instantes. Me había salvado la vida una vez más. Una vez más lo había hecho tras cuatro años de la primera vez. Yo le debía la vida a mi líder, no solo mi vida, sino lealtad. Lealtad eterna le debía. De hecho, debo confesar que le debía más que mi vida y mi lealtad indiscutible, le debía todo, pues no solo me había salvado de la muerte, sino de mí misma. Hoy soy lo que soy porque ella me había salvado de lo que pude llegar a ser. No siempre fui el respetable segundo mando de la resistencia. No. Hubo una vez que fui lo peor que un humano puede llegar a ser. Fui una máquina de destrucción. Un arma de guerra. Un objecto sin autonomía, sin emociones y sin recuerdos que no tenía más misión que la de obedecer a su líder y cumplir.

El último Normobot cayó a manos de Candace, mi líder. Hoy habíamos cumplido. Volvimos a nuestra base a descansar para mañana. No sin que antes, Candace me reprochase por no haber estado atenta al Normobot que casi me mata. Yo simplemente escuché sus riñas. Llevaba razón, tenía que estar más atenta, quizás en el futuro no pueda salvarme, como siempre lo hizo. Tras las recriminaciones por parte de mi líder, esta se fue a su casa dejándome sola en lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Porque aquello ya no era un hogar, solo era una base de operaciones para la Resistencia, eso era mi casa.

Me dejé caer en el suelo con pesadez, intentando recordar el instante en el que mi líder, Candace, me salvó antes. Exactamente. Me había salvado exactamente igual que hace cuatro años. Empecé a rememorar como había sucedido todo. Como había empezado todo. Opresión, terror y miseria. Unas pocas palabras que pueden definir lo que fue mi vida a partir del día en que todo cambió.

**"Hace cuatro años atrás…"**

Solo era una pequeña e inocente niña en un alegre día de verano. Iba acompañada de mi madre por una calle, de vuelta a mi casa, a mi hogar. Acababa de irme de una reunión de mi Club de acampada, dentro de poco me iban a ascender a chica exploradora. El sol brillaba en el cielo con fuerza. Feliz, le iba comentando a mamá mis progresos. Todo era perfecto en mi vida. Hasta que el cielo oscureció amenazadoramente, presagiando malos y horribles sucesos.

Empecé a escuchar una voz que parecía venir de altavoces. Decía que la opresión había llegado, que la vida tal como la conocíamos, ya no volvería a existir. Empecé a tener miedo y me agarre a mi madre, quien también escuchaba preocupada. De repente, centenares de robots aparecieron en la calle, centenares de robots negros y horrorosos, y lo que antes era miedo, se había transformado en terror y pánico. Mi madre y yo empezamos a correr lo más rápido posible hacia casa, mientras los robots capturaban a ciudadanos y sembraban el espanto. Hasta que unos gritos de auxilio detuvieron a mi mamá. Un hombre gritaba desesperado agarrado por un robot. Mi mamá, intentando ayudar, lanzó una piedra al robot. El androide soltó al hombre al recibir el golpe y fijó su atención en nosotras. Ahora mi madre era la que pedía ayuda al hombre que estaba liberado. Pero sucedió algo. Ese hombre, ese ser, esa cosa miserable huyó. Huyó sin tan siquiera agradecer a mi madre el haberlo salvado. Todo lo demás sucedió muy rápido. El robot iba a cogernos a las dos, pero mi madre me empujó hacia un lado y solo la atrapó a ella. ¿Ya dije que tenía mucho miedo? Pues si cabe, mi miedo aumentó más. Empecé a llorar de terror, sin saber que hacer. Mi madre me gritó que huyese. Yo no quería abandonarla, pero ella me seguía gritando eso. Otro robot se acercó para cogerme a mí, mi madre me seguía gritando que huyese. Yo sin saber que hacer empecé a correr asustada mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mi rostro. No miré atrás. Solo escapaba sin rumbo. Había abandonado a mi madre. Quién sabe si la volvería a ver. Lloré aún más sin parar mi huida ni un instante. Era una niña indefensa. No podía hacer más que huir y llorar de terror. Estaba perdida. Hasta que tropecé y caí al suelo estrepitosamente. El robot se acercó a mí. Era mi fin, y no podía hacer más que gritar y llorar. El artefacto levantó su puño preparado para acabar conmigo. Entonces sentí como alguien me arrollaba hacia un lado salvándome la vida del golpe del robot que destrozaba el suelo en estos instantes. Sorprendida dejé de gritar y abrí los ojos para ver que había pasado. Una niña pelirroja mayor que yo me sujetaba entre sus brazos. Esta me dejó en el suelo, y con un grueso palo se enfrentó al robot, haciéndole añicos su cabeza metálica. La bestia mecánica cayó al suelo. La chica me cogió de la mano y empezamos a correr huyendo. Llegamos hasta un callejón y nos escondimos allí de los ataques de los robots durante un tiempo. Yo no me aparté en ningún instante de su lado. Ella me había salvado sin ninguna razón, no tuvo porque hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Le debía mi vida. Estuve agarrada a ella hasta que el peligro bajó un poco. Entonces me dijo que me llevaría a mi hogar, y yo quedé paralizada. Ya no tenía un hogar, estaba sola. Aquello en lo que vivía era una simple casa. Empecé a llorar sin querer irme allí y agarrándome a mi salvadora. Me preguntó que me pasaba, que me sucedía y yo se lo expliqué entre lágrimas. Pensé que a la niña pelirroja no le importaría y me dejaría sola a mi suerte. Pero no. Me cogió en sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente. Me dijo que ella jamás me abandonaría.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, Candace, así se llamaba la niña a la que debía mi vida, me acompañó hasta adentro. Aunque no podría estar conmigo siempre, afortunadamente vivía en frente de mí. Candace volvió a su casa unos momentos, dejándome sola en lo que alguna vez, pude llamar hogar. Recordé lo sucedido en este fatídico día y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos en abundancia. Estaba sola. Era una pequeña indefensa, y mi madre había sido atrapada por esos robots. La única persona a quien yo tenía en mi vida se había ido. Quizás ahora estaría muerta. Muerta. Esa palabra resonó en mi mente y lloré con más fuerza que nunca. Ya no estaba conmigo. Y todo por haber sido buena persona y haber salvado a ese hombre. A ese ser. A esa cosa. La cobardía de ese repugnante ser la había separado de mí para siempre. Ira. Me empecé a llenar de odio hacia aquella miserable cosa que atrevía a llamarse hombre. Mi tristeza se empezó a transformar poco a poco en rabia, frustación, cólera. Ese horrible ser merecía estar en el sitio de mi madre. Merecía sufrir por sus acciones. Merecía morir. Empecé a sentir aquello a lo que los mayores llamaban venganza. No sabía muy bien lo que significaba, pero lo ansiaba. Sé que ansiaba encontrar a ese asqueroso ser y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. Sí, eso era cierto. Tenía sed de venganza. Y aunque yo solo era una niña, mi inocencia se esfumó como la primera hoja de otoño. Pues estaba sola. En ese instante, Candace volvió a mi casa, y lo primero que hizo fue encender la tele. Un hombre con un parche en el ojo hizo aparición y habló. Decía que era el nuevo líder de Danville y que quién se opusiese, sería cogido por sus Normobots, y que en unos días, se iría estableciendo el régimen. Candace apagó la tele y nos quedamos en silencio. Él fue quien envió esos robots que atraparon a mi madre. Él, él, él. Otro repugnante ser. Me volví a llenar de ira y odio. Doofenshmirtz. Ese nombre arruinó, mi vida. Y ese hombre desconocido, esa cosa miserable que huyó, que dejó tirada a mi madre, la destrozó por completo. Mi vida, destrozada en un día. Y solo era una niña pequeña.

Empecé a destrozar todo lo que podía llena de ira y odio. Candace me miraba asombrada. Ella entendía mi furia. Me comprendía. A ella también le había arruinado la vida ese hombre de parche en el ojo. Pero era distinto. Ella tenía a su familia, y yo no tenía a nadie ni nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Lo repito? Furia. Odio. Ira. Eso era yo en aquel momento. Solo eso. Entonces Candace dijo algo que me llamó la atención. Iba a formar una resistencia para combatir al nuevo regente. Un grupo de combatientes que quisiese derrocar el gobierno opresivo de Doofenshmirtz . Quería unirme a esa resistencia. Quería luchar. Quería acabar con el régimen de ese tirano. Un nuevo mundo se abrió ante mí, tendría la oportunidad de llegar a ese despreciable ser y hacerle pagar. Pero Candace frenó mis esperanzas. Me dijo que era demasiado pequeña para pelear. Yo me enfadé y me negué a eso. La pelirroja simplemente dijo que me adiestraría y que en el futuro formaría parte de la resistencia, pero no antes. Me tuve que conformar. Y tras ese día, todo comenzó a cambiar en mi vida.

En muy poco tiempo, la Resistencia se había formado y tomado mi casa como cuartel general. Además, tal como Candace me prometió, me empezó a adiestrar en muy poco tiempo. Y aunque yo no lo sabía, ella era consciente del odio que tenía acumulado, y que pretendía convertirlo en venganza hacia la gente que detestaba, por lo que trató de aplacar esa parte de mí enseñándome nuevos ideales por los que luchar. Tras unas semanas, mis habilidades para la lucha empezaron a mejorar notablemente, y mi carácter se había suavizado bastante. También llegaba nueva gente a la resistencia, lo que empezó a ocupar más el tiempo de Candace. A pesar de que mis adiestramientos habían disminuido, los días pasaban normales, y en breves yo entraría a formar parte de la Resistencia, preparada para luchar por el bien de mi ciudad y el de todos. Hasta que un día, hubo un giro inesperado.

Candace llegó al cuartel furiosa. Un Normobot había atacado a su padre. Rápidamente empezó a dar órdenes a la resistencia. A partir de ahora se aumentarían los adiestramientos y la agresividad en las ofensivas. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa. Se acercó a mí y me llevó hasta la sala de entrenamientos. Me dijo que dentro de una semana entraría a la Resistencia. Sentí una mezcla entre ganas y miedo. Me emocionaba formar parte en la lucha, pero me atemorizaba hacerlo mal al ser la novata. Candace me dio un palo para el entrenamiento de ese día. Lo que pasó a continuación me descolocó por completo. Acabé el adiestramiento totalmente destrozada físicamente y emocionalmente. Nunca antes Candace me había dado tanta guerra para instruirme. Me dijo que en la batalla no podía tener piedad porque el enemigo no lo haría conmigo, que no podía sentir al luchar, que tenía que ser fría y letal, acabar con el adversario sin remordimientos, costase lo que costase, que no habría reglas ni tiempo muerto, que o era yo o el contrario. Yo la escuchaba grabándome sus palabras en la cabeza. Si ella lo decía, tenía que ser así, a fin de cuentas, me había salvado la vida y cuidado durante todo este tiempo. Le debía lealtad eterna. Candace me dijo que ella me convertiría en el arma de guerra perfecta y yo solo asentí obediente. Ni yo ni ella éramos conscientes de lo que esa decisión acabaría desencadenando.

La semana pasó con entrenamientos más duros que nunca y con instrucciones de como actuar ante el enemigo. El día llegó, y al fin era parte de la resistencia. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a mi habitación con algo en sus manos. Me enseñó un uniforme. Me dijo que ese fue su primer atuendo al fundar la resistencia y que ahora me pertenecía, después salió de mi habitación. Yo lo cogí en mis manos y lo observé. Sin pensarlo, arranqué el doofmono que llevaba dejando mi cuerpo en ropa interior. Odiaba esa prenda, me hacía sentir inferior y débil al llevarla. Pero al fin me había deshecho de ella. Me puso mi nuevo uniforme y me miré contra el espejo. Me quedaba bien a la par que me daba un aspecto moderno. Sí, me gustaba mi nuevo uniforme. Cogí la boina y me la coloqué en la cabeza. Ahora era un soldado más. Bajé al cuartel, donde me esperaba mi líder. Porque ahora ya no era Candace, era mi líder. Y le debía mi vida y lealtad eterna.

Desde que empecé a formar parte activamente en la resistencia, mi vida dio otro giro inesperado. Todos empezamos a ver las consecuencias de las palabras de mi líder, y sobre todo, yo misma.

Salía a luchar diariamente con los Normobots. Y gracias a los entrenamientos de mi líder, podía derrotarlos sin problemas. Actuaba tal como ella me decía, sin piedad y sin remordimientos, de hecho, estaba satisfecha cada vez que destrozaba un Normobot. Disfrutaba destruirlos, sin sentimiento alguno. Yo lo sabía. Cada día mejoraba más y más en la lucha. Todo parecía ir normal, pero entonces empecé a perder mi autonomía como persona. Empezaba a perder mi humanidad. Solo obedecía las órdenes de mi líder, que iban en aumento al ver mis mejoras. Comencé a perder mis emociones y recuerdos que se veían reemplazados por la acción de obedecer y guardar lealtad a mi líder. Mi líder lo era todo para mí. Era quién me había salvado de la muerte y se lo debía. El resto de la resistencia se empezó a alejar de mí. Yo empezaba a actuar violentamente y sin sentido común. Me tenían miedo. Miedo de que un día yo pudiese perder la cordura y acabar con todos ellos. Ellos lo sabían. Me había convertido en un arma de guerra. Un objeto sin movilidad propia. Y me tenían miedo por ello. Porque no era consciente de mis actos. Me temían mis propios aliados. Pero eso no me importaba. Solo me importaba obedecer a Candace, a mi líder. Ya no era una persona. Solo una máquina de destrucción sin sentimientos y sin memoria. Y era cierto que, disfrutaba lo que hacía. Lo disfrutaba mucho. Lo que mi líder quería.

La resistencia intentaba advertir al líder de lo peligrosa que era y podía llegar a ser. Imbéciles. Nadie discute las órdenes del líder. Mi líder ignoraba los avisos por parte del resto y no hacía nada, salvo ordenarme más ofensivas, las cuales yo cumplía sin pensármelo. Así pasaba el tiempo y yo cada vez obedecía más ciegamente sus mandatos. Hasta que todo cambió nuevamente.

Salimos a luchar como siempre contra los Normobots, y yo destruía a diestra y siniestra sin pestañear. Pero algo era diferente aquella vez, había muchos más Normobots de lo habitual. Pero no me preocupó y yo seguía destrozándolos sin piedad. Mi líder también estaba en las filas, pero a diferencia de mi empezaba a retroceder. Eran muchos Normobots para ellos. Mi líder ordenó la retirada, pero yo seguí luchando con fiereza, era mi misión y debía cumplirla. El líder al ver que no huía, me ordenó retirarme. Pero la seguí ignorando, no estaba instruida para rendirme. Tenía que luchar hasta el final y ganar costase lo que costase. Mi líder seguía gritando, pero era en vano, el resto de la resistencia volvió sobre sus pies a por el líder. Le decían que escapara, que me abandonase. Que yo no iba a parar de luchar hasta que acabase con todos los Normobots. Entonces mi líder se dio cuenta del error que había cometido conmigo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo y vergüenza. Miedo por lo que me pudiese pasar. Vergüenza por lo en que me había convertido ella misma. Pero eso no me importaba yo debía seguir luchando, era mi deber hacerlo. Mi líder intentó sacarme de la batalla yendo a por mí, pero un Normobot le cerró el paso y la tiró hacia atrás. Al ver eso sentí algo llamado preocupación, pero no le di importancia y seguí luchando. La resistencia se la llevó consigo dejándome sola en la lucha. Yo seguía peleando pero entonces el número de Normobots aumentó y empecé a flaquear. ¿Flaquear? Un arma no debe flaquear jamás. Seguí combatiendo, pero me empezaba a cansar. ¿Cansar? Una máquina no puede cansarse jamás. Hasta que finalmente caí derrotada al suelo. Entonces sentí miedo y fracaso. ¿Sentir? Una herramienta no puede sentir. Los Normobots me empezaron a rodear, y cuando me quise dar cuenta había perdido el conocimiento.

Me desperté no sé cuanto tiempo después. Estaba sujeta por un Normobot. Y ante mi se hallaba un hombre con un solo ojo. Doofenshmirtz. Al verlo. Algo renació en mí. Emociones que se habían enterrado en mí durante mucho tiempo resurgieron de nuevo. Odio. Ira. Enfado. Solo sentía eso en aquellos momentos. Pero no recordaba la razón de esas emociones, solo las sentía. El tirano se acercó a mí y me preguntó donde estaba el cuartel general de la resistencia. Yo no respondí. No era lo para lo que yo estaba instruída. Yo había sido entrenada con el simple hecho de obedecer, luchar y ganar. Nada más. Doofenshmirtz me lo volvió a preguntar, pero no contesté porque mi líder no me había ordenado contestar. El hombre de parche en el ojo ordenó furioso que me encarcelaran y que quizás así hablaría. Iluso. Yo solo hablo si me lo obedece mi líder. Los Normobots me llevaron por un pasillo lleno de celdas a los lados. De enfrente, venían otros Normobots llevando a un hombre. Crucé la mirada con ese hombre. Y volví a sentir. Volví a sentir eso que llaman ira y odio. Pero sentía algo más. Sentía que quería maltratarlo, pegarle, hacerle sufrir, darle a probar a mis manos el sabor de su sangre. Venganza. Con ese hombre tenía un profundo sentimiento de venganza. Ni siquiera lo conocía o me acordaba de él. Pero odiaba a ese hombre. Yo sabía que lo odiaba. Aunque no supiese la razón. O no me acordase de ella. Continuamos el camino y llegué a mi celda, era la que estaba al final del pasillo. Posiblemente la de mayor seguridad. Me metieron en ella. En cambio, antes de que cerrasen la gruesa compuerta de seguridad eché un vistazo para ver en que celda estaba aquel hombre al que tanto odiaba. Finalmente, quedé encerrada. Pasaron los días. Yo seguía neutral a la situación. Seguía siendo una herramienta de guerra, nada más. Salvo que ahora sentía diariamente ese odio y furia que ya eran característicos desde mi entrada a la prisión. Supongo que también empecé a ser un poco más autónoma, porque no estaba mi líder para darme órdenes. Mi líder. ¿Dónde estaría? También me empezaba a aburrir. Puesto que no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía destruir Normobots, que era algo que disfrutaba. La destrucción. Sí, me encantaba, no lo podía negar. Tenía que desahogarme. Estaba adiestrada para luchar. No para otra cosa. Era algo que tenía que hacer y se había convertido en un pasatiempo. Eso era cierto. Tenía que destruir. Tenía que hacerlo. Y sabía con quién hacerlo. Mi sed de venganza estaba aún presente. Aunque seguía sin saber porque ansiaba tanto esa venganza. Pero me daba igual, estaba formada para luchar sin emociones ni remordimientos. No me importaba tener que acabar con alguien, a fin de cuentas, era mi cometido. Yo no podía evitarlo, era mi labor. Y de todos modos, disfrutaba haciéndolo. Así que no veía problema en hacerlo. Esa misma noche me preparé para darle a mi cuerpo el placer de la aniquilación. ¿Dije ya que me encantaba? En cuanto un Normobot me trajo la cena para pasármela por la rendija de la compuerta, aproveché para romper el hueco, llevándome por delante su carcasa y la CPU que le daba vida. El robot cayó al suelo y aproveché para coger las llevas de la celda y salir. Me fui caminando lentamente hacia la celda del hombre al que tanto odiaba. Abrí su compuerta y entré cerrándola detrás de mí. El hombre se sorprendió al verme. Me preguntó quien era yo y que quería de él. No le contesté. No estaba adiestrada para eso. Simplemente me acerqué a él y le golpeé la cara con furia tirándolo hacia un lado. El hombre gritó, preguntó que estaba haciendo, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Le volví a golpear, esta vez en el abdomen, haciendo que cayese de dolor a mis pies. Oía sus chillidos. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y me deleitaba verlo sufrir. Lo cogí del cuello de la camisa y lo lancé contra la pared sin piedad. Empecé a golpearlo fuertemente. Él seguía gritando, pero me daba igual. Yo tenía que aliviar mis ganas de luchar, pues era mi tarea luchar. Y él era la presa perfecta. Además, no era responsabilidad mía lo que hacía, repito que es mi cometido hacer la destrucción y el aniquilamiento. Aunque admito, que me sentía reconfortada viéndolo sufrir. Lo ansiaba. Pese a que no sepa porque lo ansiaba. El hombre agonizaba en la tortura. Yo le seguí atizando a cada golpe más fuerte. Un charco rojizo se empezó a formar donde el hombre se hallaba. Mis manos sintieron la sangre húmeda correr por ellas. Deleite para el tacto de mi piel. Cogí al hombre por su cuello y lo levanté en el aire, asfixiándolo lentamente. Lo oí suplicar ahogado por su vida. Como un cobarde miserable. Lo solté y cayó al suelo casi muerto. No sé porque lo solté. ¿Es que acaso sentí piedad? Eso era imposible, fui adiestrada para no mostrar emoción alguna.

"_Hazlo. Es tu cometido y lo sabes._"

Mi cerebro procesó la orden que recién acababa de escuchar. Tenía razón. Era mi labor. Obedecer y cumplir. Sin pensamiento alguno más que el de cumplir la orden, cogí el cuello del hombre y se lo retorcí hasta romper secamente. Lo había hecho. Había asesinado. Tal y como me ordenaron. Seguía siendo un arma de guerra que solo debía obedecer a mi líder. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Mi líder no fue quien había dicho aquello. Me giré y vi al responsable. Doofenshmirtz.

"_Tienes mucho potencial, pequeña. Y me obedeciste sin pestañear. Una ayuda para controlar mis ejércitos no me vendría mal… ¿Qué me dices?_"

Lo miré con desprecio. Había obedecido a Doofenshmirtz sin pensarlo. Había matado a un hombre por mandato de alguien que no era su líder. Me sentí basura. ¿Pero acaso no es lo que yo deseaba? ¿Matarlo? ¿Hacerlo sufrir? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal ahora? ¿Era por el hecho de haber obedecido a alguien a quien no le debía ninguna lealtad? No. No era eso. ¿Quizás me siento mal porque he matado a un hombre? ¿Es eso? Qué tontería. Ni debería sentirme mal. Lo he dicho muchas veces, es mi cometido. Obedecer y cumplir, obedecer y cumplir. Soy una máquina de destrucción. Eso es lo que soy. Y no me voy a sentir mal por haber hecho mi trabajo. De hecho, debería darle las gracias a Doofenshmirtz por animarme a continuar. Le he obedecido y cumplido. Gracias a él y solo a él. Si no fuera por él, no habría cumplido mi tarea. De hecho, debo agradecerle que aún no hubiese ordenado mi muerte. Pudo hacerlo y aún así no lo hizo. Pudo haberme dejado tirada en vez de capturarme cuando me vencieron los Normobots, y aún así, no lo hizo. Debo agradecérselo por haberse hecho cargo de mi cuando no tenía porque. A diferencia de la Resistencia, quién me abandonó a mi suerte. Sí, así era. Doofenshmirtz me había salvado la vida. Y le debía mi vida. Le debía lealtad.

Simplemente hice una seña militar dándole a entender que estaría a sus órdenes. Ahora entendía al completo el ser en él que me había convertido. Una herramienta más. Sin emociones, sin recuerdos, sin pensamientos. Simplemente era una creación que estaba destinada a obedecer y cumplir, sin más hecho que el de deber lealtad a mi líder. Era un objeto, y me utilizaban como tal. Eso es lo que era. Un destornillador más en la caja de herramientas para uso de cualquiera que lo necesitase. Antes me usaba Candace. Ahora me usa mi líder. Solo es un traspaso de bienes. Nada más. Esa era la realidad. Me habían convertido en un artefacto que va de mano en mano para quien lo quiera. Y tenga quien me tenga, debo cumplir la función para la que fui preparada. En resumen, había perdido mi humanidad. Me fui con Doofenshmirtz fuera de la celda mientras los Normobots se llevaban el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Seguía sin acordarme porque lo odiaba tanto, pero ya no importaba. Había cumplido mi función.

Empecé a trabajar para mi líder, Doofenshmirtz. Todo normal. Dirigía sus ejércitos junto a su fiel Ornitoborg. Cada día luchaba contra los que intentaban resistirse. Era sencillo, pues esos insensatos que se atrevían a luchar no tenían la dura coraza de los Normobots. Desde que trabajaba para mi líder, todo era más rápido. El ordenaba, yo cumplía, y si acababa con las manos llenas de sangre, no pasaba nada. Tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiese sin remordimientos. Disfrutaba ver a la gente aterrada huyendo de mí inútilmente. Era un arma perfecta. O casi.

Un día cambió todo. Llegué a Malvado Doofenshmirtz SL con una mala herida en el abdomen. Mi líder parecía temer que algún día sucediese esto, pues sigo teniendo atributos físicos humanos por lo que soy vulnerable. Ese día, mi líder tomó una decisión. Si quitar la humanidad ya era una animalada, aquello superaba el límite de la aberración.

Un ciborg. Eso era en lo que me había convertido. Mi líder cogió sus herramientas y se limitó a experimentar. Lo había hecho con un ornitorrinco ya. ¿Por qué no desafiar a las leyes de la naturaleza y probarlo con humanos? Humanos. Ya no era humana. Mi humanidad se fue el día que Candace me dijo lo que sería. Yo era pequeña. Le debía lealtad. Y seguí sus órdenes. Y ahora me había convertido en un arma medio metálica. Eso sí, fue un avance para mí. Ahora podría combatir sin problema a cualquiera que osase perturbar los planes de mi líder. Era más fuerte, más hábil, más resistente. Todas mis cualidades habían aumentado notablemente. Al principio era incómodo de llevar, pero después todo fueron ventajas. Mi líder, al ser que le debo mi vida, había mejorado mis atributos sin yo pedírselo, y nunca tuvo porque hacerlo. Se lo agradezco realmente. Estaba claro que mi anterior yo era solo un inútil cuerpo. Ahora, renovada totalmente, puedo confirmar que soy el arma perfecta de destrucción. Y todo gracias a él, a mi líder.

Ahora con mi nuevo ser, patrullaba la ciudad, y era mucho más fácil aplacar a los rebeldes. Para mí era placentero oírlos chillar y verlos huir. La violencia aumentó por mi parte desde mi cambio. Me lo podía permitir. Era mi cometido, al fin y al cabo. Y si disfrutaba haciéndolo, menos problemas. De hecho, conseguía despertar la admiración de mi líder. Estaba orgulloso de mí. De su perfecta arma.

Hasta que un día, llegaron rebeldes de los cuales ya me había olvidado. La Resistencia. Allí estaban, la chica pelirroja con su tropa. Me sonaban de algo, quizás los he conocido en el pasado. No sé. Ahora eso no importaba. Yo tenía que acabar con ellos. Fui con mi tropa de Normobots a por ellos. La pelirroja me vio entonces. Parecía disgustada por el hecho de verme. Solo conseguí oír como gritaba que había hecho y en que me había convertido por culpa suya. No sabía de lo que hablaba. Pero no me importó. No la conocía. Mi misión no era escucharla sino acabar con ella. Mandé a los Normobots atacar. Rápidamente se desencadenó una batalla, aunque la pelirroja no atacaba a ningún Normobot. Parecía tener especial interés en mí. Se me acercó. Yo sin dudarlo, me abalancé sobre ella. Tenía habilidades muy superiores a cualquiera rebelde al que me hubiese enfrentado antes. Pero no podría conmigo. Mientras luchábamos parecía estar hablándome. Pero apenas le escuchaba. Me pedía perdón por lo que me había hecho y que abandonase a Doofenshmirtz para volver a la Resistencia, a luchar por el bien. No sabía de qué me estaba hablando. Ni siquiera la conocía, o me acordaba de ella. Pero mi sitio estaba al lado de mi líder, a quién le debía lealtad por acogerme en su casa y haberme convertido en un arma perfecta. Sin pensarlo, le pegué fuertemente tirándola al suelo. La pelirroja entonces gritó retirada haciendo que su grupo se dispersase escapando. Quedó ella sola a mi merced. Me acerqué a la pelirroja para aniquilarla de una vez.

"_¡Isabella, sé qué estás enfadada con el mundo porque te trató muy mal, pero este camino no es la solución! ¡Yo soy la principal culpable por haberte convertido en lo que hoy eres! ¡Pero por favor, deja de ser un trozo de carne medio metalizado sin emociones y vuelve a ser aquella niña que deseaba hacer el bien! ¡Vuelve a ser tú misma, Isabella! ¡Por mí, por tu madre, por todos!_"

Escuché estática lo que había dicho. ¿Quién era Isabella? ¿Era yo? ¿Acaso tenía identidad? ¿Y en que me había convertido? ¿Quién era esa madre? ¿De qué hablaba? No entendía nada de lo que esa pelirroja me acababa de decir. Me había confundido por completo. No comprendía. Yo desde siempre había trabajado para mi líder, Doofenshmirtz. No tenía más vida que la de obedecer y cumplir. Eso era la lealtad. ¿Acaso es que tenía más vida? La pelirroja vio como me quedaba sin saber que hacer. Se acercó a mí y me dijo que ella jamás me volvería a abandonar. Rápidamente desperté de mi batalla mental y le golpeé el estómago haciéndola caer de nuevo. Esta vez estaba decidida a acabar con ella. Me acerqué a ella dispuesta a rematarla. La tenía ante mí, veía el miedo en su rostro y sonreí satisfecha. Levanté el puño para darle el golpe de gracia y… No hice nada. No fui capaz. De algún modo, me habían afectado sus palabras. Me sorprendí al ver que estaba teniendo piedad. Ya hacía mucho que no tenía ese sentimiento. La primera vez que lo tuve, mi líder me ordenó continuar y acabé con la víctima sin remordimiento alguno. Pero ahora no había nadie que me lo ordenase. La pelirroja me seguía mirando asustada pero sorprendida por mi actitud. No era capaz. Resignada, bajé mi mano, me di la vuelta y me fui de allí. La pelirroja miraba como me alejaba, y sin perder tiempo, huyó lejos. Llegué a Malvado Doofenshmirtz SL y mi líder me preguntó si había acabado con los rebeldes de hoy. Simplemente no contesté porque nunca lo hacía, por lo que él lo entendió como un sí. Como no tenía mucho que hacer, decidí sobrevolar un rato la ciudad para vigilar. Mientras estaba en el aire, me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho esa pelirroja. No entendía nada, ¿acaso tenía un pasado que desconocía totalmente? Era cierto que, no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado antes del día que empecé a trabajar para mi líder. Pero no le había dado nunca mucha importancia. ¿Y eso de que yo antes no era así? Siempre recuerdo haber sido un arma de destrucción, creía que ese era mi función, servir de objeto a mi dueño. Eso era lo que hacían las herramientas, servir para lo que eran. Y quedaba el asunto de esa madre. ¿Qué madre? Por lo que yo sé, nunca tuve una madre. Y menos entiendo de lo que hablaba cuando me dijo que nunca me abandonaría. No conocía a esa pelirroja. O al menos, no la recordaba. ¿Y si era cierto que tuve un pasado? Y si lo tuve, ¿cómo lo olvidé? Intenté recordar el día que empecé a trabajar para Doofenshmirtz. Ese día había matado a un hombre. ¿Porque lo había hecho? Sé que estaba enfadada y matarlo era algo que ansiaba. ¿Lo había matado por venganza? Sí. Había sido venganza, estaba segura, ¿pero venganza de qué? Intenté recordar la razón de aquella venganza, pero un dolor de cabeza y una mente nublada me impedía hacerlo con claridad. Ahora estaba segura. Había algo de mí que había olvidado. Y sentía que tenía que recuperarlo fuese como fuese. Volví a Malvado Doofenshmirtz SL, junto con mi líder. Líder. Me empezaba a incomodar llamarlo así. Intentando olvidar esos detalles me di un paseo por los pasillos de la cárcel. Apenas había prisioneros, desde que yo comencé a trabajar aquí directamente eran aniquilados a mis manos. Por lo que ya solo quedaban prisioneros de hace tiempo atrás. Llegué a una celda al final del pasillo, que tenía la puerta medio destrozada. Fue donde había estado encerrada en una ocasión, aunque no me acuerda como acabara allí. Me di la vuelta y continué mi camino. Empecé a observar por las rendijas de las compuertas a los prisioneros para pasar el tiempo. Hasta que me encontré a una mujer en una celda. Esa mujer me era vagamente familiar. Cuando la mujer se giró y pude ver su rostro me callé un grito de sorpresa. ¡Mamá! ¡Era mamá! ¡Mi mamá! Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente de repente. Lo recordé todo al instante. El día que empezó la invasión, en el que me separaron de mi madre, la pelirroja que me salvó, la creación de la resistencia, mis adiestramientos, y como perdí toda mi humanidad. Ahora lo entendía todo. El vacío que había provocado la separación de mi madre, se había llenado de cólera hacia los responsables que me alejaron de a quién más quería, aquel miserable hombre y Doofenshmirtz. Entonces Candace, en un momento de furia decidió aprovecharse de mi ira para entrenarme y convertirme en un arma que pudiese luchar en sus filas. Desde que me había salvado, yo tenía tanta fe en ella, que me dejé adiestrar, y acabé transformándome en lo que hoy soy. Una máquina sin emociones ni recuerdos que solo tuviese en su mente un cometido, obedecer y cumplir. Incluso llegué trabajar para Doofenshmirtz, dejando que me transformara en un ciborg. Ahora lo veía todo claro. Había perdido todo, había echado mi vida a perder. Me convertí en un objeto, dejé que me transformasen en un insulto a la humanidad, asesiné gente con mis propias manos, y lo que es peor, lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba mancharme con su sangre. Y siempre me excusaba diciendo que era para lo que me habían instruido. Nunca fui una máquina. Lo que fui, fue un monstruo. Incluso la ansiada venganza que me cobré con aquel hombre fue horrible. Aquel hombre fue más humano de lo que yo era. Él no se merecía aquello, me lo merecía yo y solo yo. Era cierto que Candace se había aprovechado de mí, pero yo dejé que lo hiciese. Igual que ocurrió con Doofenshmirtz, me controlaban porque yo les dejaba. Me sentí lo peor del mundo, lo era. Era una idiota sin control. Me sorprendió que después de todo lo que hubiese pasado aún mantuviese la cordura. ¿La mantenía? No lo sabía. No me reconocía a mí misma. No sabía que hacer. Haber recuperado mis emociones y mi identidad tras tanto tiempo me había enloquecido. Me agarraba la cabeza desesperadamente intentando apaciguar el dolor que sentía. Había despertado de mi letargo, y lo estaba haciendo con el pie izquierdo. Me apoyé contra una pared, respirando con dificultad y miré la compuerta que estaba a mi lado. Allí dentro estaba mi madre, viva, después tanto tiempo, la volvía a ver. Debería estar alegre, pero lo que sentía era muy distinto. No quería que ella me viese así, no quería que viese a su hija convertida en un horrible ciborg, no quería que supiese cuanta sangre había derramado de personas inocentes. Ella no se merecía verme así. Me levanté y me fui corriendo de allí

"_¡Eh, niñaborg! ¿A dónde vas? ¡¿Perdí mi control sobre ti?!_"

Ignoré al tirano y seguí corriendo, tenía que huír de allí, adonde fuese, no me merecía ni que la gente me golpease, era mejor desaparecer y sufrir el resto de mi vida en silencio y soledad.

"_¡Ornitoborg, acaba con ella!_"

Salté de la terraza, y por las modificaciones que había sufrido como ciborg, podía volar, aunque me odiase a mí misma por ser aquel cacharro medio humano. Ornitoborg me empezó a perseguir y con sus armas manuales, me empezó a disparar intentando derribarme. A pesar de tener casi las mismas modificaciones que el ornitorrinco medio metálico, decidí no usarlas y seguir esquivando sus ofensivas. Ya había llegado a la periferia de Danville, cuando un disparo de Ornitoborg me alcanzó un ala. Empecé a caer en picado. Ya estaba, era mi fin. Pero era lo que me merecía, por haber hecho sufrir a gente inocente, por dejarme convertir en una vergüenza de la humanidad, por el simple hecho de existir. Mi cuerpo llegó al suelo. Noté una fuerte sacudida y lo siguiente, oscuridad. Ornitoborg me vio perderme entre los edificios, y satisfecho por haber logrado su misión, volvió con Doofenshmirtz. Cualquiera diría que había muerto, pero por fortuna o por desventura, seguía viva. Al parecer, mi gran armadura metálica me había protegido de la caída. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé inconsciente, solo sé que un grupo me encontró y me llevó con él. Me desperté no sé cuantas horas después, notaba mi cuerpo bastante dolorido, pero no tenía problemas para moverme. Como había dicho, por suerte o por maldición, mi parte ciborg me había salvado. Miré a mi alrededor para saber donde estaba, era un lugar oscuro y apenas podía ver. Pero igualmente reconocí el sitio, era la base de operaciones de la Resistencia, o en otras palabras, mi casa. No entendía que hacía allí. Hasta que las luces se encendieron de repente, mostrando a todo el grupo allí. Me tenían donde ellos querían. Yo los había traicionado uniéndome a Doofenshmirtz. Ahora ellos querían mi pellejo. No sabía que hacer, no quería que me viesen en ese estado, la aberración en la que me había convertido. Quería huir pero no tenía escapatoria. Tampoco quería dañarlos para escapar. Se acercaron a mí y lo única que hacía era moverme nerviosamente. Eso los debió asustar, porque retrocedieron. Uno mencionó que tuviesen cuidado, que podía ser muy peligrosa. Odié haber escuchado eso. Me tenían miedo. Me tenían terror. Como si fuese un animal, una bestia salvaje. Y lo único que deseaban era verme muerta. No los culpaba, porque eso es lo que era, un maldito animal sanguinario, una bestia cruel, un monstruo. O al menos, así querrían que fuesen. Yo no había decidido convertirme en eso, pero tampoco me había negado, era igual de culpable que quién me había utilizado para su beneficio. El grupo volvió a avanzar dispuestos a acabar conmigo. Pero algo los detuvo.

"_¡ALTO!_"

Candace salió al encuentro de todos y se puso delante de mí para defenderme del resto. No lo entendía. Yo me había cobrado muchas vidas y había recreado el sufrimiento en todos. Me merecía la muerte. ¿Por qué me estaba defendiendo Candace? El resto de la resistencia se quejó ante la acción de Candace. Esta, simplemente no se movió de su sitio.

"_¡Soldados, sé que tenéis ganas de acabar con Isabella, pues hizo sufrir a mucha gente, y trabajó a la órdenes de Doofenshmirtz, dificultándonos la lucha! ¡Pero como líder vuestra que soy, os ordenó que la dejéis! ¡Ella no era consciente de lo que hacía! ¡La única culpable soy yo por haberla educado así! ¡Fue un gran error intentar manejarla! ¿Y sabéis quién ha pagado las consecuencias de mis malas acciones? ¡ELLA! ¡Ella soportó la carga que yo le metí todo el tiempo! ¡Yo misma la convertí en lo que es! ¡Perdió su vida, su humanidad, sus recuerdos, sus emociones, su identidad! ¡¿No creéis que ya ha sufrido bastante sin tener culpa alguna?!_"

La Resistencia la miraron poco convencidos, pero al observarme y ver en lo que me había convertido por errores de otros, bajaron su cabeza con vergüenza. Me sentí muchísimo peor. Me habían perdonado la vida por lástima, porque vieron que después de todo, yo era la que había salido peor parada. Porque habían visto que mi vida era mucho más miserable que las suyas. Eso es lo que era. Un ser miserable. Candace me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó a mi habitación de mi casa, mi verdadera habitación. Hacía mucho que no la veía, pero todo seguía en su sitio… Candace me posó en mi cama y me pidió perdón, por todo. Antes de irse, lo único que pude decir fue que gracias por no abandonarme nunca. Ella se fue dejándome sola. Me dormí poco después en mi cama. No sé si fueron los golpes que me dejaron destrozada, las emociones que me agotaron mentalmente o el simple hecho de no haber dormido en mucho tiempo, pero aquel día, hallé mi cama especialmente cómoda. Al fin volvía a tener una vida normal y humana.

Me desperté horas después. No sé cuanto había dormido y tampoco me importaba. Pues necesitaba recuperar el sueño que había perdido. Aunque las ojeras que se habían formado en mis ojos hace tiempo no desaparecerían así como así. Me levanté de mi cama y lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo. Nada había sido un sueño, seguía siendo un horrible ciborg. Aunque por dentro empezaba a recuperar mi humanidad, por fuera me seguía sintiendo un horrible arma, que nada más servía que para destruir y asesinar. Llena de odio por mi aspecto golpeé el espejo queriendo borrar mi imagen. El espejo se rompió en trozos, dejándolo casi inservible. Me maldecí a mí misma, debería empezar a controlar mi ira o recaería de nuevo en el vicio de destrucción. Pero era difícil, fui así durante mucho tiempo, creo que ese aspecto de mí ya sería algo que me acompañaría el resto de mis días. Bajé al cuartel general. No había nadie en el lugar. Anduve un poco viendo lo que había cambiado todo en mi ausencia. Mas apenas noté cambio alguno. Candace vino a mi encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara. Venía acompañada de un niño de aspecto hindú.

"_Isabella, este es el Doctor Baljeet, él te quitará tu armadura metálica y atributos inorgánicos, siempre y cuando, quieras que lo haga._"

Yo me lo pensé unos momentos. Era cierto que detestaba mi mitad ciborg, pero esta me había proporcionado grandes dotes y habilidades… En cambio, ser ciborg era un insulto a la humanidad. ¿Seguiría siendo una aberración humana por el simple hecho de ver potenciadas mis cualidades? No. Preferiría perder toda mi fuerza si eso me devuelve mi humanidad. Asentí dando a entender que me quería deshacer de toda la chatarra que envolvía mi cuerpo.

Me acosté en una camilla y dejé al Doctor hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Fue un proceso más que incómodo, tenía la sensación de que a cada trozo de acero que me quitaban, me desnudaba. Pero ya había pasado bastantes problemas como por preocuparme por eso. El Doctor Baljeet finalmente acabó. Me sentía bastante débil tras esto. El haber estado tanto tiempo dependiendo de unas piezas metálicas me había pasado factura. Pero a cambio, me sentí más persona. Tras ese día, todo empezó a ir normalmente. Estuve de baja unas semanas para recuperarme de todo y empecé a luchar contra la opresión de Doofenshmirtz, con el solo motivo de derrotarlo para devolver la armonía a nuestra ciudad y la de volver a ver mi madre. Mi oscuro pasado quedó atrás, como la desconfianza de mis aliados hacia mí. Me gané el respeto del grupo limpiamente y pasé a ser el segundo mando en la Resistencia. Finalmente, aquella bestia que fui alguna vez quedó en el olvido. Y Candace volvió a ser mi líder. Y aunque si era cierto que le debía mi vida y lealtad eterna, pues me había salvado de la muerte y de mí misma, nada volvió a ser como antes. Seguía a sus ordenes, pero era libre para decidir si hacerlas o no, aunque siempre las cumplía si eso aportaba beneficio a la ciudad y a mí misma. Al fín era una persona autónoma. Al fín volvía a ser Isabella…

**"De nuevo al presente…"**

Me tumbé en el suelo extasiada, recordar mi pasado me había producido un desgaste mental tremendo. A día de hoy, nadie diría que en el pasado fui una máquina sin autonomía, quien no me conozca pensará que siempre he sido una chica segura de mí misma y totalmente independiente. Y sin embargo, aquí donde me veis, eso no siempre fue así.

Lo único que lamento verdaderamente fue haberle hecho probar a mi piel la textura de la sangre derramada a tan temprana edad… Pero que le vamos a hacer. Ya no era una niña. Hace mucho que dejé de serlo.

* * *

¡Et voila! Ahora ya pueden lincharme o tirarme por el barranco si es lo que desean tras inventar esta loca historia. Díganme que les ha parecido y si lo único que sentís tras esto es querer sacrificarme a vuestros dioses, quedamos un día para tomar té y lo discutimos civilizadamente, ¿oki? :3

Nah, en serio, espero que os gustase, nos vemos en futuras historias, gente de estos lares.

¡feellikeaplat fuera, paz!


End file.
